When love is the key to the solution, Sasoris love
by ailynisamazing
Summary: When Konan retires a new member will replace her. Sasori is starting not to act like himself as soon as this new member joins them...
1. Chapter 1

"When Love Is the Key to the Solution"

A Sasori Love Story

Ch.1

Everyone was gathering up at the Akatsuki living room for a meeting. Sasori was taking a nap at the time and was woken up by one of the Akatsuki; which was also his friend. A knock was heard on his door.

"_Sasori no danna, let's go, we have a meeting, un" said Deidara._

"_Umm…am coming…" said a sleepy Sasori._

He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and got up from his king-size bed. When he opened the door he found an impatient Deidara; almost looking daggers at him. They knew that to all meetings they had to be on time no matter what.

"_What took you so long?" asked Deidara._

"_Taking a nap" answered Sasori._

"_That explains, well we are all waiting for you" said Deidara._

"_Do you know what's going on?" asked Sasori._

"_Nope, am curious as well, un" answered Deidara._

When they finally reached the living room all of the Akatsuki were sitting down on the sofa or in some chairs waiting for them to arrive.

"_Now that we are all gathered here I have to gibe you some news" said Pein. "Well, a new member will be joining the organization. After Konan decided to stop the 'killing' and just stay at one of our bases as a leader, now we really need someone to replace her."_

"_Who could it be?" thought Sasori._

"_Could it be a girl?" thought Hidan._

And soon all of the Akatsuki were thinking the same thing. Leader Pein was not surprised when his Akatsuki spaced out after they heard about a new member but, not revealing his/her identity. There was a reason why he didn't reveal hi/her identity. He gave a lot of thought to this decision since there could be problems among them in the future. Like love conflicts or just not getting along at all. Finally he came to the conclusion to bring the new Akatsuki in. Later on he will see if his decision was wise.

To break the awkward silence that filled the room Deidara asked,

"_When is the new member coming in Leader-sama?" _

"_Tomorrow early in the morning" Pein answered. "Well, that's about it for today."_

Pein got up and so did everybody else.

-Later on that night at Sasori's room-

Sasori was in his room working on his puppets. Meanwhile, he was thinking about this new member joining them tomorrow.

"_I wonder if it's a girl or guy…" he thought._

After a while he started watching TV. to get his mind of the subject.

Meanwhile somewhere else

"_I should reach the Akatsuki hide out by tomorrow morning just like Leader-sama said…" the new Akatsuki thought. "My only desire so far is to get along with everyone and not start any kind of problems… " the Akatsuki sighed. _

_**(Morning at the Akatsuki hide out)**_

Sasori was waking up to the sun rays creeping through the trees and to his window. He groaned. As much as he didn't want to get up he had to; they were supposed to be downstairs to receive the new member. It's not like Pein had to tell them this…it was already an unspoken agreement to do it. And who knew if there was going to be anyone downstairs to welcome the new member; now this would get Pein mad.

Sasori got up from his bed and took a quick shower. He then changed into some baggy pants and a shirt, and then on top of that he wore his Akatsuki cloak. The red-haired Akatsuki went downstairs to the kitchen and found no one there.

"_I had a feeling about this" he thought. _

The red-haired Akatsuki started looking in the fridge for food and took out some donuts and prepared some hot chocolate. He was almost done eating…when he heard some one knock on his door.

"_I guess that's the new member" he thought._

Sasori got up to answer then suddenly felt... nervous…for unexplained reasons. He opened the door slowly and he was right; it was the new member but he was not expecting some one so…beautiful. She had black hair that was about around her waist, she had an innocent look but something told him that face could fool you if you mess with her. She had dark green eyes just full of mystery yet to be discovered.

"_You must be the new member joining us, right" said Sasori._

"_Yes, I am Xica" she said._

"_Well, I am Sasori, come in" he said moving to the side letting her in._

After closing the door behind him, Sasori brought her to the living room; there was no one still.

"_This is the living room and there is the kitchen" said Sasori._

The kitchen was only steps away from the living room. For a moment he stopped and looked at her fully. She had a slim but curvy body, her dark long hair went just right with her shape and those eyes…held a mystery. Today he was being too nice.

"_Why have I been too nice to this…stranger…this is not me" he thought. "I'm hoping those eyes didn't hypnotize me at all …not even for a moment."_

"_What is he looking at?" She thought but didn't mind because she was doing the same. "He is so cute" she smirked. _

He got a little pink with out letting Xica noticed he looked away. Then Deidara and Hidan made their way downstairs to the living room to find Sasori and a stranger (possibly the new member) looking at each other.

"_Who is she?" asked Hidan._

Sasori looked over to find two confused Akatsuki looking at him and Xica.

"_She is the new member joining us" said Sasori._

"_Oh" answered both in unison._

"_Welcome to the Akatsuki" said Deidara._

"_Thank you" answered Xica. "I'm Xica, and you are…?"_

"_Deidara and this is Hidan" said Deidara._

She smiled thinking this was going to be a good start and maybe a good friend ship with the Akatsuki named Deidara.

"_Nice meeting you" she said._

Her stomach started to growl. Telling her it was time for breakfast; she blushed.

"_Come to the kitchen and make yourself at home" Deidara said._

Sasori motioned Deidara not to go to the kitchen because he knew already what he was going to do. The blonde Akatsuki motioned him to move it since he was not going to miss an episode after what he witnessed.

Sasori sat down in the table to finish his breakfast. Meanwhile, Deidara and Xica started making their breakfast and talked. Xica made herself a grilled sandwich accompanied by an orange juice. Deidara just ate some cereal.

They all sat down to eat near where Sasori was finishing up his breakfast.

"_Someone's quiet today…" said Deidara to Sasori indirect._

Sasori gave the blond Akatsuki a death glare. Deidara did not take this as a threat but as a motivation to go on.

"_So, Sasori-san is there something wrong?" asked Deidara teasingly._

Xica looked over to Sasori and started to worried because his cheeks were getting red; she didn't know what to think.

"_Sa-sasori-san is something wrong?" asked Xica._

"_N-no, not at all" stuttered Sasori. Deidara-san can I have a word with you?" _


	2. Chapter 2

When Love is the Key to the Solution

**When Love is the Key to the Solution**

**Sasori's love**

**Ch.2**

"_Deidara-san, can I have a word with you?" asked Sasori._

"_Sure, um" answered Deidara._

"_Excuse us, Xica-san" said Sasori._

_She nodded._

_As soon as the akatsuki passed the living room and reached the hallway Sasori asked,_

"_Do you want to explain what is wrong with you?"_

"_Nothing, un" answered Deidara. _

"_Really…? You know I…was eating…you could've waited until later to asked m-?"_

_Savory was interrupted._

"_Just admit it" whispered Deidara._

"_Admit what?" asked a confused Sasori._

"_That you like her…" _

"_Oh, that's crazy, she hasn't been here for a full day and you're already assuming things that are not true." Said Sasori with a little anger on his tone. _

_And as if Deidara didn't care about his friend getting mad he went on._

"_When I came downstairs I saw you and her looking at each other without saying a word, and you don't just look at a person to just…look… I mean that is not you, and then we're sitting down eating breakfast and you turned stiff… for no reason and started to blush…"_

"_But…"_

"_Again not you, Listen it's not like am going too tell her… you will…" Deidara smiled._

_Sasori was expressionless._

"_Let's go back to the kitchen and bring her to Leader-sama, un? Asked Deidara._

_Sasori nodded in agreement._

_At Pein's Office_

_After they reached Pein's office Sasori, Deidara, and Xica found out they were going to be in the same team._

"_Now, this is going to get interesting…" Deidara thought._

"_Is he serious?" thought Xica._

"_W-what" thought Sasori._

"_You can go now" said Pein to break the awkward silence._

_The three akatsuki left the office. On their way out they saw Zetsu; Zetsu greeted Xica and she smiled. In the living room there were more Akatsui watching a movie; it was Death Silence. Xica said,_

"_Hey everyone am Xica."_

"_Hi Xica" said everyone in unison._

"_You're the new member?" asked Kisame._

"_Of course she is," said Zetsu's light side._

"_No way she cannot" said Zetsu's dark side._

_When Xica heard one of Zetsu's side, she glared at Zetsu when he said 'no way'._

"_Because am a girl?" she asked, "Or maybe is it because I don't look tough?"_

_Then she giggled._

"_Well, as they say, "Well, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover…"_

_It was all she said before going to search for her room. As she went upstairs Sasori could not help but look at her body from behind. At first, he felt like a pervert but right when he thought of it, all of the other Akatsuki were doing the same thing; he didn't feel too bad… _

_Xica smirked. She knew they were all looking at her body from behind. She had curves and a little bit of 'junk in the trunk.'_

"_Men" she thought._

"_Women" thought Sasori._

"_I cannot blame her" thought Hidan._

_**Later on that Night**_

_Xica was on her room watching TV. When an unexpected knock was heard on the door._

"_Who could it be at this time?" she thought._

_She opened the door to find a red-haired akatsuki._

"_Sasori-san" she said._

"_Xica-san, this is your room…" he said._

"_Of course it is what kind of question is that?" he thought. "And what am I doing here?"_

"_Yes it is… is there a problem?" asked Xica._

"_None…at all"_

"_Oh"_

"_Well, I…um…just want it to let you that…" he stuttered with a little blush on his cheeks._

_Regardless of the time Xica wanted to ask him why he was getting red. Then it hit her like a truck; she was wearing booty shorts and a white tank top, very revealing. She looked at him in the eyes and lightly blushed._

"_Do you want to come in?" she asked._

"_Um… I-I don't know… he stuttered._

"_Don't be shy" said Xica teasingly._

_He went into her room and sat on the couch; Xica sat on her bed cross-legged facing Sasori. A feeling of butterflies started to go on her stomach when he looked at her in the eye and hadn't said a word. _

_After an hour of getting to know each other a little bit better, they both started to get sleepy and were happy at the same time._

"_I better get going you seem sleepy" said Sasori._

"_Well, you should get going to bed as well…" she said teasingly._

_She got up from her bed to open the door for him. Sasori tripped over the carpet and landed on poor Xica causing her to hit the door with her body and a cheek. His body was right behind hers. Sasori couldn't help but smell a fresh aroma of vanilla on her body; the akatsuki slowly placed his hands on her hips. _

"_Sasori-san" she whispered. She wanted it… but it was just too soon._

"_Xica-san" he whispered._

_She felt his hot breath on her neck. As much as she was fighting it she was slowly losing the battle; she held his hands tight when he kissed her neck._

"_Sasori, what are you doing?" he thought. "Too soon I have to stop…"_

_Until finally he backed away from her,_

"_I-im sorry" he said._

_Without giving Xica the chance to reply to him he left._

"_Don't be" she whispered as she closed the door…_

_Next Day_

_Sasori was upset because of his actions from yesterday._

"_Why couldn't I stop myself?" he thought, "And so soon… she is…temptation, could it be?"_

_**Meanwhile in Xica's room**_

_She barely slept last night. Turning over her bed thinking about what had happened._

"_I could feel him fighting it, too but, no matter how much he was trying he slowly started to give up…just like me." She thought._

_**At the Akatsuki living room**_

_Downstairs at the living room there weren't that many akatsuki so it only meant they had not woken up or out on a mission. Xica and Deidara went to Pein's office and found out they had a mission coming up in two days._

_In the living room she saw Kisame, Zetsu and Itachi watching TV. She went to the kitchen and started making herself breakfast; not noticing Sasori who was looking for something in the fridge. Xica was about to throw away some egg yolks in the garbage when she accidentally bumped into him._

"_I'm sorry" she whispered._

"_It's ok…" he whispered. _

_As if nothing would have happened she left what she had started to make' some bacon and eggs; this had hurt Sasori. _

"_Did she forget about the encounter from last night?" Thought Sasori._

_Even though he looked like a doll, he had feelings. Some people thought that just because he was an S-class criminal he had no heart or could ever cared for someone when all he did was killing._

_Xica went to the bathroom and was thinking…every time she saw him she got…nervous…butterflies would start on her stomach. After a few minutes she went back to the kitchen to finish what she had started. _

_Deidara was in the kitchen looking at an emotionless Sasori; deep down he was not emotionless, but hurt. He didn't' seem to understand why in such a short time he… cared…for her reaction…_

"_Sasori-san are you all right, un?" asked Deidara._

"_I'm… fine" he replied._

"_Ok" Deidara said as he drank his juice. By the time Xica came back Sasori was gone. She felt kind of empty…_


End file.
